


A Needed Diversion

by ship_of_fancy



Category: poldark
Genre: F/M, Married Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24110032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ship_of_fancy/pseuds/ship_of_fancy
Summary: Ross and Demelza make love
Relationships: Married - Relationship
Kudos: 27





	A Needed Diversion

**Author's Note:**

> No plot.....just loving

Demelza woke with a start. Her dream had been so real. Ross had been kissing and caressing her to distraction. She wished she was still asleep, she missed Ross so muchbut he would not return from London until next week at the earliest. 

Demelza lay quietly. Something had woken her. There she heard it. Footsteps near the stables. Quietly, she slipped out from under the covers as not to wake Jeremy and Clowance. She picked up the brass candle holder and tiptoed down the stairs. She could hear Prudie’s snores coming from her chamber. Then Demelza slowly eased the kitchen door open and stepped out into the black night.With no moon, she could not see an inch before her and she crept along the stone wall until she reached the stable, just as she went to peek around the open door a dark figure stepped through and she raised her weapon to strike.

A strong hand grabbed her wrist. “Do not kill me, my love,” whispered a familiar deep voice.

“Judas, Ross!” Demelza dropped the candle holder. “Ross!” She threw her arms around her husband. “I could have crowned you!”

“I consider myself most fortunate,” murmured Ross and he lowered his mouth to kiss his wife hello. To his pleasant surprise her her kiss was most passionate, sucking his tongue and nipping his bottom lip. His hands pulled her closer and her returned the favor.

Demelza as ever marveled at his hands. They were large and strong, yet quite nimble. Through her gown she felt him caress first one breast and then another as his fingers teased her nipples into tight knots. Then his hands shifted to her buttocks and as he lifted her she naturally wrapped her legs around his waist. He used the stable wall to support them. 

Demelza reaches down. “Oh, Ross,” she moaned. For through his breeches she could feel how ready he was for her. Deftly she unbuttoned his pants and began to stroke him. “Please, Ross. I’ve missed you so much.”

“How much?” he teased and dipped his head and took her nipple in his mouth through the sheer muslin of her night gown.

“This much, “ she retorted and Demelza hitched herself up and guided her husband inside her. “Yes, Ross,” she moaned with pleasure as he lifted her up and down, her hips meeting his with most satisfying strokes.

In moments they released their passion in a gratifying crescendo ending withkisses and caresses that begged for more. As they stood side by side leaning against the wall, Demelza rested her head head on Ross’s shoulder. His strong arm around her waist held her close. 

“In future, do not venture out into the night armed only with a candleholder. What if I’d been a ruffian or worse.” He kissed her temple. 

“You, sir, should not sneak about my barn yard.” She leaned into him. My God she was glad he was home.

“Ross, have I ever told you that you are indeed a fancy come true?” For as she recalled the dream that had been interrupted she realized she wanted him again. “Ross, do the horses have enough hay? “ She tugged on his hand and pulled him into the stable. “Let us go up into the loft and see how many bales are left.”

Ross laughed. For he was not fooled by Demelza’s intent. As he followed her up the ladder he could not help but hurry her along by lifting her gown and ticklingher pleasantly rounded behind. Her tinkling laugh did assure him of his gladness. For once again he was with his beloved. 


End file.
